YMS-15 Gyan
The YMS-15 Gyan is a mobile suit from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Produced by the Zimmad Company, the YMS-15 Gyan was meant to be the rival to the Zeonic Company's MS-14 Gelgoog. The Gyan is meant to fight alongside Zimmad's highly popular and powerful MS-09B Dom and MS-09R Rick Dom mobile suits. The exotic YMS-15 Gyan was meant as a purely close-combat mobile suit with Zimmad's Doms providing the long-range support. The Gyan's primary weapon was a large and powerful beam sword. It's support weapon was a large, circular shield that has 56 small needle missile launchers built into it. The shield also holds hide bombs and space mines that are used to lay traps. The appearance of the Gyan, with its silver armor and Pickelhaube helmet design, has a strong resemblance to a medieval armored knight. This is further emphasized by M'Quve's fighting style in it, which is heavily based on fencing. Armaments ;*Beam Sword :The primary weapon of the YMS-Gyan is a high power output beam saber that is modeled after a medieval knight's sword. ;*Missile Shield :The Gyan is equipped with a large circular shield that is capable of defending it from mobile suit beam weapons. The shield also doubles as a support weapon that is capable of firing small missiles or deploying space mines. :;*Needle Missile ::The shield of the YMS-Gyan mounts 56 small missile launchers. Though individually not very powerful, these missiles are deadly when fired in massed volleys. These were not intended for long range combat, instead they serve more as a mid to close range ranged weapon. :;*Hide Bomb/Space Mine ::A space version of the aged old Naval mine. It freely floats around in space, damaging any Mobile Suit that come near them. History As the One Year War of the Universal Century raged on, the Principality of Zeon was in the process of developing newer and more powerful next-generation mobile suits through both their own research and development efforts and that of their major mobile suit manufacturers. The YMS-Gyan was the Zimmad Company's entry and production was supervised by Zeon's Captain M'Quve, who took one of the three prototype units as his own personal mobile suit. M'Quve took his Gyan and used it as part of a plan to destroy the Earth Federation's advanced RX-78-2 Gundam. The plan was to lure the Gundam into Side 5's Loum Shoal Zone, specifically to the abandoned Texas colony, where M'Quve used the hide bombs and space mines to lay a series of traps. However, these traps proved inadequate and M'Quve was forced to take the Gyan directly into combat with the Gundam. This would be the first and only time the Gyan saw combat. Against the Earth Federation's RX-78-2 Gundam, both the Gyan and Captain M'Quve were destroyed. The Zeon forces later sided with the Zeonic Company's more powerful, and beam weapon usable, MS-14 Gelgoog. Alternate History In the Mobile Suit Gundam compilation movie, which was released after the anime, the YMS-15 Gyan is edited out. In the manga Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet M'Quve and the Gyan are seen (indicating its events are based on the movie and not the anime) during the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Knowing of Kycilia Zabi's death, though not knowing the details, M'Quve saw the fortress as lost. He set into motion an evacuation plan for the wife of Dozle Zabi, Zenna Zabi and her daughter Mineva Lao Zabi. While a Gelgoog piloted by Char and a Gwazine-class battleship acted as a distraction, M'Quve used the Gyan to escort a booster-equipped Komusai shuttle that held the Zabi family members. However the Gyan was caught in a last minute attack from a Magellan and subsequently destroyed. Variants ;*AMX-104 R-Jarja ;*Karyovin ;*MS-15A Gyan Mass Production Type ;*MS-15B Gyan High Mobility Type ;*MS-15C Gyan Cannon ;*MS-15F Gyan Marine ;*MS-15Fs Gyan Marine Commander Type ;*MS-15K Gyan Kai ;*MS-15Kg Gyan Krieger ;*MS-15PLUS Gyan Ex ;*MS-15(EXAM) Gyan ;*MS-17 Galbaldy α ;*OMS-15RF RF Gyan ;*YMS-15E Gyan Eos ;*YMS-15SS Gyan ;*Gyan Tateo Sazaki Custom Picture Gallery Dwg2-gyan.jpg|Gyan in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 Gyan_-_Head_Unit.png|Head Unit Gyan_-_Body_Unit.png|Body Unit Gyan_-_Arm_Unit.png|Arm Unit Gyan_-_Waist_Unit.png|Waist Unit Gyan_-_Beam_Sword.png|Beam Sword Gyan_-_Shield.png|Missile Shield yms-15-hidebomb.jpg|Hide bomb YMS-15 Gyan MG boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 - YMS-15 Gyan - Boxart YMS-15_Gyan.jpg|SD YMS-15 Gyan as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars IMG_0005_20120131104414.jpg|MSG: The Origin Version Gyan Promo.jpg|Gundam Battle Operation Promo Gyan Magnet Corting.jpeg Gyan.jpg|Gyan - Mechanic File Tribute Sentinel.jpg References YMS-15 Gyan(origin Ver.).jpg YMS-15 Gyan(origin Ver.)1.jpg External links *YMS-15 Gyan on MAHQ.net ja:YMS-15 ギャン